Wiki The Twilight Zone
thumb|right|335 px|Générique de la série Bienvenue sur le wiki La quatrième dimension. Série des années 60 en noir et blanc. Liste des épisodes par saison Saison 1 Saison 2 Saison 3 Saison 4 Saison 5 Écrivez une description sur votre thème. Informez vos lecteurs sur ce dont parle votre thème et ajoutez des informations générales qui le concernent. | chaîne = CBS | nb_saisons = 5 | nb_épisodes = 156 | durée = 138 × 25 minutes 18 × 50 minutes | début = | fin = }} La Quatrième Dimension (The Twilight Zone) est une série télévisée américaine de science-fiction, en 138 épisodes de 25 minutes et 18 épisodes de 50 minutes, créée par Rod Serling et diffusée entre le et le sur le réseau CBS, occupant le créneau horaire d'Alfred Hitchcock présente passée sur une chaine concurrente. Synopsis Cette série est une anthologie d'histoires fantastiques, étranges, énigmatiques dont le but était, comme le disait son créateur Rod Serling, « de frapper le téléspectateur, de le choquer par la chute toujours inattendue, surprenante et singulière de chacune de ces histoires ». Chaque épisode est indépendant et la série ne compte aucun personnage récurrent. Accroche « Nous sommes transportés dans une autre dimension, une dimension faite de sons, mais aussi d'esprit. Un voyage au bout des ténébres où il n'y a qu'une destination : la Quatrième Dimension ». (There is a fifth dimension, beyond that which is known to man…) Origine du titre Dans l'accroche originale, The Twilight Zone (La Quatrième Dimension) est qualifiée de "fifth dimension", littéralement La Cinquième Dimension. En effet selon la théorie de la relativité développée par Einstein, la Quatrième Dimension ne désigne que le temps. Or, la "Zone Crépusculaire" recouvre un concept plus vaste que le temps lui-même. L'expression est utilisée par l'U.S. Air Force pour désigner l'instant précis où un avion est incapable de voir la ligne d'horizon alors qu'il est en phase d'atterrissage. Finalement, pour la nouvelle série diffusée par La Cinq en 1986, le titre La Cinquième Dimension était plus proche de ce que signifie vraiment The Twilight Zone. Épisodes Scénaristes Parmi les scénaristes qui ont écrit pour la Quatrième Dimension, Charles Beaumont, et Richard Matheson ont écrit une grande partie des épisodes, d'autres scénaristes comme Earl Hamner Jr., George Clayton Johnson et Ray Bradbury (pour un seul épisode) ont participé de manière plus occasionnelle. Le principal étant Rod Serling lui-même, obligé par contrat d'écrire 80 % des épisodes. Il a écrit exactement 92 épisodes sur les 156 épisodes produitsDossier La Quatrième Dimension Le Monde des Avengers.. Distribution Rod Serling : narrateur et scénariste de 80 % de la série, ainsi que producteur (selon le contrat prévu avec la chaîne) Plusieurs acteurs déjà connus dans le cinéma américain ont participé à la série, dont Lee Marvin (pour deux récits), Buster Keaton, Martin Balsam, Mickey Rooney, Agnes Moorehead et Ida Lupino qui dans un des premiers épisodes jouait un rôle de star déchue, et réalisa un épisode de la dernière saison. De nombreux acteurs apparus dans cette série devinrent par la suite des vedettes du petit ou du grand écran: Patrick Macnee, Martin Landau, Ed Wynn, Ivan Dixon, Peter Falk, Telly Savalas, Charles Bronson, Larry Blyden, Ron Howard, Bill Mumy, Lee Van Cleef, Elizabeth Montgomery, Robert Redford. Ainsi que les apparitions (séparées) de William Shatner (deux fois), Leonard Nimoy et George Takei bien avant qu'ils n'intègrent Star Trek. Les interprètes étaient peu nombreux pour les épisodes. L'histoire comportant le plus d'interprètes contenait 15 acteurs. Par contre, beaucoup d'épisodes contenaient peu d'acteurs, le plus souvent, entre 2 et 7. Deux épisodes ont fait apparaître qu'un seul acteur: Agnes Moorehead dans les Envahisseurs (saison 2, épisode 15) et le second avec Mickey Rooney dans La Dernière Nuit d'un jockey (saison 5, épisode 5). L'acteur étant apparu le plus de fois dans la série est Jay Overholts qui a tenu huit rôles différents mais ces rôles sont minoritaires. Il en va de même pour Vaughn Taylor qui joua cinq fois dans la série. Les acteurs étant apparus quatre fois comme personnages principaux du récit sont J. Pat O'Malley, John Anderson, Burgess Meredith qui joua dans trois de ses apparitions des rôles d'hommes timides et qui dans sa dernière prestation interpréta le diable et Jack Klugman dont les rôles s'avérèrent être toujours des personnages alcooliques ou vaniteux. Rôle du narrateur La narration du générique d'origine en anglais décrit la Twilight zone, en précisant qu'il s'agit, « à la frontière entre science et superstition », de la dimension apportée par l'imagination. Ce terme désigne la zone d'ombre qu'ont les pilotes d'avion lorsqu'ils se posent. À l'origine, Orson Welles devait présenter et conclure chaque histoire. Mais sa participation aurait coûté beaucoup trop cher. Rod Serling, qui souffrait d'une timidité maladive, se contenta donc de présenter en voix off les trente-cinq premiers épisodes de la série. Toutefois, il apparaissait à la fin de chaque histoire pour annoncer l'épisode suivant. Dans le trente-sixième et dernier épisode de la saison 1, Un monde à soi, Serling apparut en caméo et sa prestation enthousiasma tellement le public qu'il décida dès le début de la seconde saison, d'apparaître au début de chaque histoire et de conclure en voix off. Serling meurt en 1975. En conséquence, le film homonyme sorti en 1983 se fait sans lui et le rôle du narrateur est assuré en voix off par Burgess Meredith, habitué de la série. Rod Serling avait pour coutume d'annoncer à la fin d'un épisode, un bref résumé de l'épisode suivant, mais il ne le fit pas pour la totalité des épisodes. Dans la quatrième saison, des extraits de l'épisode suivant étaient aussi diffusés. Récompenses * Emmy Award 1960 : Meilleur scénariste pour Rod Serling * Emmy Award 1961 : Meilleur scénariste pour Rod Serling *prix Hugo de la science-fiction 1960, 1961, 1962 :Dramatic Presentation Tonalité de l'œuvre Les épisodes cherchaient autant à faire naître une réflexion chez le spectateur, en particulier sur la relativité des références, qu'à le distraire. Chaque épisode crée pour l'essentiel un climat particulier pour préparer au spectateur à une surprise au moment de la chute. Cinq personnages en quête d'une sortie, tiré d'une nouvelle de Marvin Petal, illustre les questions existentielles et métaphysiques de l'homme. Troisième à partir du soleil l'engrenage des destructions de civilisations. L'homme obsolète décrit l'emprise de l'État sur l'individu, et la lutte entre culture et totalitarisme, L'Œil de l'admirateur illustre la relativité de la beauté dans un monde qui cherche à imposer des canons uniformes. Enfin, l'atmosphère lourde se résout parfois en humour dans Y a-t-il un martien dans la salle ?. Diffusion en dehors des États-Unis France En France, 12 épisodes de la série, piochés dans les 3 premières saisons, ont été diffusés à partir de février à septembre 1965 sur la première chaîne de l'ORTF. L'ORTF n'achètera pas la suite. À partir de 1984, TF1 rediffusera la série et programmera des inédits dans l'émission Temps X, puis dans La Une est à Vous , la chaine diffuse ainsi les 138 épisodes de 25 minutes. La version française des épisodes diffusés en 1965 ayant disparu, un nouveau doublage fut réalisé. Rediffusée en 1999 sur Série Club, la chaine diffuse 17 des 18 épisodes de 50 minutes en version originale sous-titrée. Produits dérivés Film En 1983, Steven Spielberg, John Landis, Joe Dante et George Miller ont rendu hommage à la série en réalisant un film, formé de courts-métrages, du même nom : La Quatrième Dimension. Pendant le tournage de la première partie, l'acteur Vic Morrow ainsi que 2 enfants-acteurs engagés illégalement furent tués suite au crash d'un hélicoptère . Attraction Une attraction basée sur la série existe depuis 1994 dans les parcs Disneyland : * À Walt Disney World Resort, au parc Disney's Hollywood Studios (Floride, USA) depuis 1994. * À Disneyland Resort, au parc Disney California Adventure (Californie, USA) depuis 2004. * À Disneyland Paris, au parc Walt Disney Studios (Ouverte depuis le 22 décembre 2007). L'attraction se nomme The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror, et est considérée, encore à ce jour, comme un incontournable des parcs Disney. DVD *DVD de la saison 1, réf : 8253030 *DVD de la saison 2, réf : 8255200 *DVD de la saison 3, réf : 8257656 *DVD de la saison 4, réf : 8260335 *DVD de la saison 5, réf : 8271999 Un coffret regroupant les 5 séries (28 DVD ) avec bande-son bilingue et sous-titres est sorti en 2010. Deux coffrets regroupant l'intégrale des saisons 1 et 2 sont sortis en Blu-ray en octobre 2011 et janvier 2012 chez l'éditeur Corporation (distribution Universal). Google Trends montre pour le nom de la série des pointes d'intérêt cycliques très marquéeshttp://www.google.fr/trends/?q=%22twilight+zone%22&ctab=0&geo=all&date=all, peut-être liées à des choix de cadeaux de fin d'année civile ou scolaire. Flipper En 1993, la société américaine Midway, fabricant de flippers de l'époque, sort un . Le flipper contient une multitude de références directes à la série comme l’auto-stoppeur, la "porte de l'imagination", la poupée, Robby le Robot et bien d'autres encore tant dans le déroulement du jeu que sur les parties décoratives de l'appareil. La voix qu'on entend en cours de partie n'est pas celle de Rod Serling, décédé 18 ans avant la commercialisation du flipper, mais celle de Tim Kitzrow. Articles connexes * La Cinquième Dimension : série télévisée de 1985 * La Treizième Dimension : série télévisée de 2002 * Tower of terror : attraction Liens externes * La Quatrième dimension * Notes et références Catégorie:Série télévisée créée en 1959 Catégorie:Série télévisée américaine des années 1950 Catégorie:Série télévisée américaine des années 1960 Catégorie:Série télévisée fantastique Catégorie:Série télévisée de science-fiction Catégorie:Série télévisée de CBS Catégorie:Anthologie (série télévisée) en:The Twilight Zone (1959 TV series) Activité récente Catégorie:Tout